


Vanilla Ice Cream

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, content: first time, content: slight d/s, content: voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his encounter with Lucifer, Gabriel has been caught in a void. Finally healed and ready to return to the land of the living, he knows exactly how to celebrate: a gigantic bucket of ice cream for starters. Then something hot. Like Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For placeofinsanity's prompt _lollipops and ice cream_. Post-canon AU. No spoilers for S7-8.
> 
> Now in Chinese, translated by Shiorino: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4482028

**Vanilla Ice Cream**

He catches Sam unawares. It probably doesn't make it better or easier, but he likes the element of surprise. So, he's back, he's alive, and who'd begrudge him the urge to sample a few of Earth's delicacies before he does anything else? Oh, yes, Sam Winchester, in Gabriel's opinion, is one of them. An angry, obsessed, brother-loving, _passionate_ delicacy and Gabriel _wants_. It's the downside to being dead: it's boring. Not wanting to waste time Gabriel is going for _fun_ right away. What could possibly be more fun than Sam Winchester and a super-sized bucket of Ben and Jerry's _Vermonster_? Preferably devoured together.

"So," Gabriel says, smirking as he looks at Sam. The motel room is the usual Winchester standard: a total dump. "Not sleeping with your beloved brother any longer?" Gabriel looks at the room's king size bed. One bed. Only one side of it is occupied. He raises an eyebrow. "Got another bedfellow, has he?"

"What the-" Sam is up, gun in hand, in a second. He clutches a small vial of water in the other. "Gabriel! What are... you are... but-"

"Eloquent as always. And you're welcome. Anytime. Always ready to kill my family for you Winchesters." He lets his eyes slide over Sam's tall form. "Look at you, all grown up." Gabriel doesn't even care to hide the heat in his gaze. "Looking good, Sam. Worth saving you." Sam has filled out nicely; he's more handsome than Gabriel remembers. More manly, more muscular. More. He licks his lips. "I brought ice cream."

Sam sinks down on the bed, clearly confused. He puts the gun down on the rickety table next to the bed. Sam looks from the gigantic bucket of ice cream and fudge and walnuts to Gabriel and back again. "This is surreal."

"You know me," Gabriel says and smiles. "Surreal at your service." He nods at the empty side of the bed. "Big bro is sampling his own piece of angel ass? Or did he leave his sweet little brother alone so that angels like me could prey on him?" Gabriel winks, scoops up a dollop of melting ice cream and chocolate sauce and sucks it off his finger rather suggestively. Sam just sits there, gaping. Not too clever, that one.

Frowning, Sam reaches out and touches Gabriel's arm. His fingers are wet. Probably holy water. Might be clever enough, then. "You're real," Sam gasps, almost breathless.

"Indeed. Back from a long, craptastic holiday, courtesy of my loving older brother. Family..." Gabriel sighs tiredly and sits down next to Sam. "Dean?"

Sam gets a hold of himself. "Still here. And Cas. Room next door. You're really back? Lucifer _killed_ you."

"Couldn't stay away forever. And he _tried_ , Lucy. But I'm immortal, remember? I do take you know the concept? Was in a bit of a mess for a while. But kill the angel and the trickster is still there. Kill the trickster and you end up dealing with a grumpy archangel. Benefits to having dual citizenship. Wanna share the ice cream before it melts? I brought it for you." Gabriel holds up the bucket. "Look, it has fruits in it. Healthy stuff. You'll like it."

Sam is quiet for a moment. Then he laughs, a deep, happy sound followed by the familiar smile that makes Gabriel feel like melting ice cream too. Sam hesitates for a moment before he wraps his arms around Gabriel and hugs him; a short instance of contact that makes Gabriel's touch-starved being long for more.

"You know I should hate you, but... God, it's good to see you, Gabriel. And Cas... happy... he'll be-"

"In your brother's bed, sucking his cock. Or he was seconds ago," Gabriel says, grinning. "Didn't lose my mojo entirely." True, he lost most of it. But he's been stocking up on grace and pagan magic recently and he's as strong as ever. He has his weaknesses, still: Sam, Ben and Jerry, to name a few.

"Gross!" Sam makes a face and shakes his head. "Could we keep this on a need-to-know basis?"

Gabriel's smile turns slightly cruel. He's healed, but nobody offered him a personality transplant to go with the healing. He is still Loki the trickster. He flicks his hand towards the TV. "I think you'll like the show," he says, watching as the screen comes alive with a live transmission from the room next to them. Castiel's mouth is truly pretty with the full lips sliding up and down Dean's erection. Cas is wearing his old, blue tie and nothing else. Dean, in turn, is fully naked; his body perfect and strong. He cries out, arching up from the bed, sheets all messed up. He forcefully pulls Cas's tie. Cas looks like he is enjoying it very much; he's working himself feverishly. Jerking off as he swallows, all pale white skin and wet, red lips, Cas is presenting a picture of a thoroughly debauched and fallen angel. "Oh, nice," Gabriel moans. "Fuck, I didn't think my brother was that hot. Your brother too. Now, do you want to watch porn with me, or would you rather we eat this." He holds up the bucket of B&J's. "Before it turns into sticky, useless goo?"

Sam dives for the remote, panic-stricken. "Please, Gabriel! Ice cream! Shut it down, please!"

"Good boy," Gabriel laughs and conjures two spoons out of thin air. "Good boy."

"You've been here for, what? Ten minutes?" Sam shakes his head again and takes one of the spoons. "And you're already fucking with me."

"Not yet I am," Gabriel purrs and digs into the Chocolate Fudge Brownie. He is careful to turn the side with the most Chunky Monkey in Sam's direction. "But it won't take long." Gabriel swallows a bite of fudge and walnuts, watching Sam blush in the most adorable way imaginable.

Coughing, Sam too, digs in. Unfortunately he picks apart the whole bananas with his spoon. Sam's lips around the ice cream-smeared fruit would have been... sweet. Gabriel likes sweet.

"How long have you been back, really?" Sam asks between bites. "Have you seen your brothers? Have you been to Heaven?"

"Ten minutes. Like you said. Priorities. You, ice cream. The rest can wait." Gabriel scoops up a spoonful of Blueberry Vanilla Graham. "You _need_ to taste this." He holds up the spoon for Sam to take, wanting his lips to slide over it, to lick off the spoon the sweet vanilla tasting ice. "I promise, it's good. Sinfully good. And I am not even into vanilla." Somehow Gabriel isn't sure whether he's talking about the ice or something else entirely.

"Me? But-" Sam blinks. "You've been resurrected ten minutes ago, and what you do first thing is to come _here_? With Ben and Jerry's? How did you find me anyway?" His mouth falls slightly open in surprise and Gabriel uses the opportunity to push the spoon between Sam's lips.

"Mm-hmm," Gabriel says and unleashes on Sam the desire he feels. It almost vibrates off his body, heat and longing and need. Almost instinctively Sam swallows, his throat working in a way that is meant to drive Gabriel insane. A drop of melting vanilla and blueberry lands on Sam's cheek and Gabriel reaches out, almost tentatively, before he wipes it off, hesitating quite a bit longer than necessary before he breaks the contact between them. "I like you. Humans, but more specifically _you_. Had some time to think about that out there in the void. Thought I'd go here first to clear that up. Followed Cas. Counted on him being where Dean is and, well, you too."

Sense seems to overtake Sam. He almost look like the prissy young Sam that Gabriel found so entertaining to tease. "You can't just walk in here and declare your... interest, Gabriel. You tried to kill-"

"We've been through that. Made up for it." Gabriel's eyes twinkle. "You still hate me? You know I'd never do that to you and him-" Gabriel nods in the direction of the wall between Dean's room and this. "Not again. Just FYI." Gabriel moves closer, barely an inch, enough to let his thigh brush against Sam's. "Have mercy. Or let's have mad hate-sex and make up after." He looks up at Sam with cocker spaniel eyes, all golden-brown and warm and longing. "You like me."

"Ye- No!" Sam's lips purse into a small pink bud and Gabriel has to muster all his will-power not to lean in and kiss it.

"After I was killed... Three years for you, Sam. An eternity for me. Time isn't exactly reliable out there. Or rather it is, because there is none. Nobody has touched me for longer than I care to remember." Gabriel breathes in. He never got to where he is now by being afraid to take chances. He wants Sam, he wants his touch, his passion. "One kiss. One."

They both know that Gabriel can take whatever he wants; he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Deliberately he keeps himself still, neutral, waiting. There can be no doubt, no dubious consent to this. Gabriel wonders for a moment whether it is his prolonged vacation that has made him into this morally... less ambiguous person. Or maybe it's just Sam. The fact that Sam actually matters to him. He really does, that much Gabriel knows.

Sam is still thinking. Gabriel can sense the hesitancy and the longing that clash in Sam's mind. Perhaps it has been some time since someone has touched Sam too. Someone not a demon. Sam frowns, then the tense look becomes more smooth and relaxed, as if he has taken a decision.

"One?" Sam asks quietly. He doesn't look at Gabriel.

"Yeah. Please," Gabriel says. "And everything you want after that." His lips pull upwards, curling into a smile.

"And what could I possibly want after having kissed the jerk who tried to kill my brother like a gazillion times?"

Gabriel can't hear from the tone of voice whether Sam's joking or not. He probably isn't. "I think you might wait until after I've kissed you to get an answer to that question," Gabriel says.

Sam laughs. "Awfully sure of yourself."

"Yup. I'm awesome," Gabriel agrees and leans forward into Sam's strength and warmth. He feels like a moth drawn to a clear light at night. Need. His skin is starving for this, for Sam's large, strong hands, for the touch of lips, for the sensation of Sam's muscular body, sinewy strength moving underneath the thin layer of fabric. Gabriel has had many lovers, some gorgeous, some... not so much, but Sam is perfect. A challenge. Gabriel likes those. Strength comes in a variety of packages and Sam's is of the sort that by a mere look makes Gabriel weak with want. Fiery passion is what Sam is made of. Under the prissy younger brother-façade, that is what he is. Fire, melting the ice that has kept Gabriel away from his beloved Earth for far too long.

At last Sam looks at him, almond eyes sparkling with curiosity. Surprising. "Today?"

"Oh, definitely." Gabriel closes the distance between them, one hand curled around Sam's neck, the other sliding around his waist. The kiss is happening even before their lips touch. A gentle, damp breath ghosts over Gabriel's cheek; he can almost taste Sam on his tongue; a scent of banana and chocolate and vanilla. Gabriel rubs a thumb over Sam's side; a slender waist and a hipbone protruding like a small jeans-covered hill under his hand. Sam moans softly; a hungry whimper before their lips finally meet.

There is nothing hesitant or tentative about the kiss. Sam knows what he has offered and Gabriel takes what he needs. Luckily those two seem to combine just fine. There is no close-mouthed fumbling or any careful gentleness. There is just the kiss, almost immediately wet and filled with tongue-sliding, brain-killing lust and this burning sensation, as if the entire world just went up in flames.

Gabriel loses himself in the kiss, in the feeling of Sam's tongue curling around his own, the taste of him, the familiar sweetness of vanilla and the unfamiliar taste that is just Sam. It's a heady cocktail, created only to make Gabriel fall again, making him want to do this over and over in an infinite loop of kisses. He doesn't know how it happens, but somehow he is in Sam's arms, straddling his thighs, the kiss growing wilder and more passionate as their bodies come together, Sam's hands hard on Gabriel's ass while Gabriel's fingers in turn, almost by their own volition, have found their way under Sam's thin shirt. His skin feels like a furnace. Sam's hardening; his erection is rubbing against Gabriel's crotch, leaving little to imagination. Sam's huge. Only the imminent lack of oxygen pulls them apart. The burning fire has devoured it all, Gabriel is certain. He clings to Sam, wanting to burn with him.

"You tricked me." Sam gasps for air, all flushed and wet-mouthed and kissy-lipped. "What did you do?"

"No. I didn't." Gabriel shakes his head. "No tricks. I merely kissed you."

"Merely?" Sam breathes in deeply. His hips move, perhaps involuntarily, against Gabriel's. "Fuck. You did this, just... you?"

"I promised you. Yeah, just me. No grace, no magic. Just a bit of tongue." He grins wickedly and moves too, hips tilted, all very, very voluntarily. He makes sure that Sam feels how hard he is for him. "You want more?"

"God, yes!" Sam swallows nervously. He sighs and reaches for Gabriel, surprising him by pulling him flush against his body. He surely is hard in all the right places. "Yes!" Sam groans loudly before he slides his hands down Gabriel's back again, stoking the fire they've burning already. His fingers are almost cruelly strong as they pull Gabriel close, erection against erection.

With the issue of consent cleared up nicely, Gabriel doesn't hold back. He releases his desire, letting Sam feel exactly how it feels to be wanted with a longing nurtured for eternity. There is nothing angelic, nothing divine, about it; it is just Gabriel and his need. It is by far enough. For Sam, too. He gives in to the lust and the warmth, pulling open Gabriel's shirt to get his hands on his chest. Gabriel buries his hands in Sam's hair; he likes it longer. It almost calls for him to mess it up, entangle his fingers with it and, oh God, it makes Sam moan prettily when he pulls it a bit harder than necessary. So Gabriel does it again, tilting back Sam's head before he kisses him roughly, almost brutal in his want.

The moan that Sam makes tastes like chocolate sauce and brownies; sweet and deep and dark and with a tinge of bitterness. "Gabriel... oh..." Sam sounds almost surprised, as if he finds it difficult to let go of the tight control he always seems to cling to. No wonder, seeing the amount of demons and devils who want to inhabit Sam's very nice vessel. But there is such abandon in the way Sam moans, in the way he moves under Gabriel's thighs that it makes Gabriel want to let Sam have the safety that allows him to enjoy the powerlessness that has such an obvious impact on him. Without words Gabriel offers it again: a handful of slight pain as he pulls Sam's hair once more, pushing him back, down on the bed. His lips are glued to Sam's, his tongue in Sam's mouth, controlling the kiss with deep thrusts into the ice cream-flavored heat.

The surrender is as sweet as anything Gabriel has ever tasted. Sam becomes pliant under him, his legs spread open as if to welcome Gabriel's body. His neck, all white and elegant and stretched is bared for Gabriel to lick and suck. So he does, heat flaring again as Sam moves, his confined cock rubbing against the insides of Gabriel's thighs. "More?" Gabriel whispers, his lips burning hot against Sam's jaw. God, he wants Sam to say yes.

"Pl-please," Sam groans, entirely unable to form more than the one word, it seems. Gabriel puts his hands on Sam's hips, sliding up, caressing every inch of lovely, tanned skin he can reach. When he strokes Sam's nipples, Sam is moaning loudly enough for it to carry and Gabriel leans forward, kissing Sam again and again, swallowing moans and kisses as if his life depended on it. As he rolls Sam's nipples between his fingers, pinching hard enough to make it hurt, it makes Sam grab Gabriel's ass just as hard, strong fingers digging into Gabriel's flesh.

"Sam!" Gabriel cries out, pleasure racing through his body. "How _much_ more?" he moans, wanting Sam _now_. He, too, is losing control, just as he knew he'd do when he finally got his hands on Sam Winchester.

There is a pause, as if the world has stopped. Sam's breathing is the only sound in the room; strained and fast and needy. Gabriel waits.

Sam opens his eyes slowly as if it costs him too much. The look he sends Gabriel is like the rest of him: heated, burning. "All of it." He raises a hand sluggishly to caress Gabriel's cheek. "Not what I had expected. But... everything. Please, Gabriel." Sam smiles and it is a smile that is both comforting and disturbing. "If I find out that you have hexed me or something, I'll kill you."

Gabriel laughs and kisses Sam. "Again? And I haven't. I swear on my Father's name. It's just little old me." Gabriel, his infallible confidence _and_ thousands of years of carnal experience, of course.

"I've never," Sam half-way admits between kisses. "You make me feel.. You're-"

"Awesome. I know. Told you. The best." Gabriel dips down, licking his way from Sam's chin to one red and thoroughly pinched nipple. He sucks it lightly before he lets go, looking at Sam.

"No," Sam manages, gasping as Gabriel in a flash of excellence makes their clothes disappear. "I mean, yes. But I've never. With a man. You make me want." Sam realizes that he is naked under Gabriel's smaller but much stronger body. "Fuck!" The surprise doesn't render him unable to continue his exploration of Gabriel's ass, however. Sam's hands really are very big and his fingers agile. And Sam isn't shy. Good. Gabriel smirks. Sam will be his, his alone. And he _has never_. Very good. Gabriel wants to be the one who teaches him.

Gabriel moans, squirming as the pad of a finger brushes over his asshole. "You've got that right." Gabriel makes a purring sound. "Do continue."

"What does it take to make you shut up and actually _do_ something," Sam moans. "Gabriel, come on!"

"Oh, now I'm hurt," Gabriel says and pushes back against the finger at his opening. "It makes me think you aren't at all interested in thrusting that gorgeous cock into me." Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "I could always tie you up and ride you hard all night until you're so exhausted you can't even think of getting it up again."

"Oh, _fuck_!" Sam thrusts, his hips bucking from below against Gabriel's ass. "You want _me_ to take cont-"

"No, I don't." Gabriel might want it in the ass, but that doesn't mean that the youngest Winchester is going to be in control. " _I_ am going to take _you_ , Sam. I'm going to ride you until you come so hard you think you're dead and gone to Heaven. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've thought of this particular situation: you, under me, begging for it. Delicious," Gabriel groans and reaches down to grab Sam's cock. "And this," he manages, overtaken by lust, "I want it in me. Now!"

"You're trying to kill me, I know it," Sam says, his voice shaking. "What do I need to do?"

"Lie back and enjoy," Gabriel demands and conjures a bottle of lubrication. "I hope you like almond oil."

It takes only a few minutes before Gabriel has stretched himself wide enough to accommodate Sam's impressive cock. Okay, perhaps not precisely _enough_ , but the slide of it inside him, the way Sam pushes into him, widens him, makes it worth the slight pain. Gabriel needs it, to feel that he is alive again. Sam, on the other hand, is currently not at all interested in what kind of oil that makes it possible for him to encase himself in Gabriel's tight, pulsing ass. All Sam cares about is clearly not to come on the spot, judging from the way he moans.

Gabriel doesn't make it easier for Sam. He leans back, thighs tense as he impales himself over and over on Sam's cock. Sam is far gone and he clings to Gabriel's hips, following his rhythm. Gabriel moves faster on top of Sam, driving them both towards the abyss. He can feel his orgasm approaching, too fast and not fast enough. The haze of lust and the burning sensation of Sam's huge cock thrusting into him relentlessly become a flood of pleasure impossible to hold back. Gabriel pins down Sam's hands, tightening his grip around Sam's wrists, leaving red marks on them, maybe as a reminder to Sam about who's in control. Gabriel still hopes it's him, but he knows better. Sam... Gabriel is lost in his want of the younger Winchester brother.

"Now, oh- now!" Sam's body becomes a hard-strung bow under Gabriel as he forces himself deeper into his body. "Ca-can't! So good!" Sam gasps, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Leaning forward, Gabriel encourages Sam to fuck into him faster and harder. Gabriel takes Sam's mouth and his moans and the delicious sounds he makes as he pushes in so deeply that it makes Gabriel feel as if he's going to faint from the pressure and the pleasure.

"Shit," Gabriel groans loudly. Perhaps he shouts it. He's too far towards his orgasm to know for sure. He can feel Sam pulsing inside him just before a warm trickle of semen and oil runs down his inner thighs. It is enough. Gabriel comes with Sam's cock rubbing against his prostate, no touch needed, white strands of his first orgasm for more years than he can count. Blessed release. Gabriel sits there, Sam's softening cock inside him, relaxing in the aftermath. His fingers entangle with Sam's; a silent caress that tells that their hurried, urgent union is all right with Sam, too. 

As he returns to a more conscious state Gabriel moves to lie on top of Sam. For minutes they are quiet, just lying there, satisfied bodies tainted with sweat and come and a bit of ice cream. Gabriel cherishes the intense feeling of their first rushed-but-close-to-perfect sex. The kind that one would want again and again.

"Insane," Sam murmurs, his arms around Gabriel. "I like insane. Sometimes."

"Good," Gabriel whispers, his head at Sam's shoulder. He turns a bit and kisses Sam's skin where he can reach. "Can give you that."

"Explain to Dean. Not happy." Sam sounds tired, as if he's falling asleep.

"Tomorrow," Gabriel advises, managing to reach for a corner of the ugly duvet. He pulls it over them. He doesn't even care to create something better or more luxurious, for nothing can be better than Sam's embrace.

Gabriel finds that his return to Earth has been worth it. If he survives tomorrow, that is. But then again, he _is_ the Trickster. Sam is _his_ and not even Dean Winchester will be allowed to question that fact. Dean has to understand that it's only fair that Sam gets his own, personal angel too.

Heaven Gabriel will provide for them.


End file.
